


The Goddamn Deluge

by HappiKatt



Series: Tumblr oneshots/ficlets/suggestions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Humanstuck, M/M, is i guess the right term?, short thing suggested on tumblr, thats really all that happens, they get trapped in a library together by rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappiKatt/pseuds/HappiKatt
Summary: Written off of a suggestion on tumblr, involving Dave, Karkat, a library, and an absolutely ludicrous amount of rain.“Hey, do you think it’s possible to build a boat out of books?”“Not one that floats for more than the time it takes for the pages to get soggy. Why the fuck do you want to build a boat?”“Have you looked outside, dude? This shit is fuckin’ biblical.”





	The Goddamn Deluge

**Author's Note:**

> notedchampagne said to blatherkatt: drabble suggestion: humanstuck au where its raining big ass animals and dave and karkat have to stay in a library for shelter for a long amount of time until the rain stops

“Hey, do you think it’s possible to build a boat out of books?” 

Ah, there he was. Karkat had been wondering when Dave was going to stop by with his weekly tradition of the annoy-Karkat-at-his-desk-job-at-the-library-with-stupid-questions-game.He was…a little early, though, actually; not often that he stopped by on a Wednesday. Karkat didn’t bother looking up from the romance novel he was reading to answer, just cooly turned the page.“Not one that floats for more than the time it takes for the pages to get soggy. Why the fuck do you want to build a boat?”   
  
“Have you looked outside, dude? This shit is fuckin’ _biblical.”_ That made Karkat blink and look away. Dave was…soaking wet, holy shit. Karkat had vaguely noted earlier that he could hear the sound of rain on the roof, but now that he looked out the window…yeah, wow, it was coming down in _sheets._

“…God dammit,” Karkat muttered. “Fuck. I didn’t bring an umbrella, the news didn’t say anything about this, my shift ends in twenty minutes…” 

Dave snorted. “Bro, an umbrella would not save you from this. I am telling you, man, we finally did it, we pissed off Mother Nature and she is doing her best to fucking drown us.”He was shivering, the poor bastard, but managed to talk right through his chattering teeth, because of course he did. Not even the biblical Deluge could dare to stop the neverending flood of horseshit that came from Dave Strider’s mouth. 

Karkat marked his place, closed the book, and rubbed at his temples. “Okay, well, we’re gonna be here until this lets up, I guess,” he said. “Just…hold on, I’m gonna see if we have a towel or something so you don’t fucking freeze to death.” 

“Can I borrow your phone? Don’t think my cell is gonna be doing great right now, and I’m supposed to hang with John today, gotta let him know I’m probably gonna be late,” Dave said. Karkat looked at Dave’s dripping hands, then back at his face. 

“How about you let me find that towel first, and then I let you use the phone,” he said. 

“…Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” 

When Karkat got back from digging the cleanest towel he could find out of the janitor’s closet, Dave was trying to wring the moisture out of his jacket right onto the fucking floor. Karkat would’ve been madder about it if there weren’t already a growing puddle where Dave was standing. Guy really did look like a drowned cat. 

“Here,” said Karkat, tossing the towel at Dave. “Dry yourself off as best you can, I’m gonna see if there’s any coffee left in the back room.” 

“Check for —”

“Dave, we don’t stock apple juice at the fucking library, I promise you there won’t be any.” 

“That is fuckin’ attrocious, my dude. What is this, the stone age?” 

“It’s a fucking library, Dave, we don’t usually allow any drinks around the books and the coffee’s supposed to just be for the staff. Just…try not to get hypothermia and die in the time it takes me to make two cups of coffee, alright?” 

“I make no promises.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and moved to the back room. As annoying as Dave was, at least he was better than being trapped in the library alone, he thought. The guy’d always been sort of a nuisance, but in a weirdly comforting way. He filled empty, lonely silences with words. 

Not that Karkat was lonely. The books were plenty of company. Yeah. Not lonely at all. 

He came back out to the receptionist’s desk, and there was Dave, sitting on the desk, still pretty damp, chatting away on the phone. 

“Forget the measly little cats and dogs, dude, it is raining five circuses, eighteen wildlife sanctuaries, and the entire contents of the San Diego Zoo out there. Shit is fuckin’ bananas, and I ain’t got the appeal, you get me? No, dude, I was out there for two fuckin’ minutes and it went from drizzle to drowning in half a fuckin’ second, I’m already wetter than your mom’s — okay, okay, but the point is it’s wet as fuck and cold and I’m hiding in a library ’til this lets up, so I’m gonna be fuckin’ late. No, I don’t know when I’m gonna get there, dude, literally look out a window and you tell me. Fuck, you’re the one with a better chance of checking the news, actually can you tell me when this is gonna let up? Like, check the fuckin’ weather channel, let me know if I should be stocking up for winter here?” 

Karkat sighed. “Hey, asshole,” he said, nudging Dave hard, “Stop dripping on my work space.” Dave slid off, flicking a cheerful middle finger at Karkat, and accepted the drink Karkat handed him. 

“An hour? Fuck,” Dave said, his attention back on the phone. “Alright, well, I’ll try and get there as soon as this lets up, man. Yeah, catch ya later.” He hung up the phone and shrugged helplessly at Karkat. “Welp, we’re gonna be here a while.” 

“I figured,” Karkat said. “Now what?” 

“The fuck are you even supposed to do in a library to kill time?” Dave complained. 

“Read, dumbass.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, I’ll just go and rub my damp hands all over the fuckin’ books, great idea,” Dave shot back. 

“Oh,” said Karkat. “Right. Uh. I think there’s a television around somewhere? Like, it’s not hooked up to any actual channels, but we can watch movies on it and shit.” 

“We could build a killer book fort.” 

“No.” 

“You are no goddamn fun, dude. Do you at least have like. Fuckin’ Bill Nye? If we’re going to be watching shitty library movies, at least give me some proper nostalgia with it.” 

“I think so?” Karkat said, stepping out from behind the desk. “This way, maybe. They’re probably over by the kids stuff.” 

A few minutes of blessed almost-silence passed, broken only by Dave’s quiet muttering, which Karkat didn’t dignify with a response, and the sound of Karkat’s own footsteps. Then, suddenly: 

“Wait, holy shit, dude, are those fuckin’ VHS tapes? Oh my god, how fuckin’ old school _is_ this place? Older than my mom.”

“Older than your — oh, fuck you.” 

 


End file.
